FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a video signal emphasis circuit in a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for a video signal, and more particularly to a circuit for emphasizing a video signal in the vertical direction of a television picture so as to minimize noise appearing in the reproduced picture.